blue_niuxlius_entertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent James (Re:Zero And Men In Black Characters)
Agent James (エージェントジェームス) is the Agents of MIB crew from location at New York City, United States of America. He is the cosplayed roles by James Emirzian Waldementer was first appearance in Location Tour Cosplay at BKK Appearance Agent James has the black hair stylish and his young age of Adult Teenage features, he wears to black business man suits and it also was black glasses, within the sticker on left side covering are noted: "Agent James" He has the gloves hands are black and black shoes. He also was color eyes is brown Material Cosplay Appearance James Taylor cosplaying of Agent James and his played names "James Davis", He wears to black business man suits, black gloves hands, black shoes, tape paper on the left sides that "MIB: Agent James", 3D glasses. He had the black hair stylish and none are eye color, It is just an brown eyes only. Equipment Parts He wears to paper "Infinity Gauntlet" on the left hands these features to handles of Rock Cannon Pulzar Laser Papercraft (As seemed on the Black Rock Shooter The Recalibur). It mostly are equipment with those twin pulse cannon gun handles from wearing in right hands. Personality Agent James was seems lived from New York City, USA that have following line-up by the members of MIB New York City United Agents, Being living into the Re:Zero World of the fantasy instead became the action-packs History Early Career James was born from Missouri, USA in January 24, 1997 into the middle of colonel agents family who would moved into the Santa Clara California, USA when asstances with Agent C preventing are both to his make their way at the attacked scale invasion they would follow about 17 years in the future. His childhood was favorite with his playing arcade games at Texas, Dave and Buster's. And had a great relationship with his James Families and subsequently James Sisters and step other Brother and Sisters includes his own Grandmother. He was colleagues students described as easy to make his way going are interesting experiment to new science. But it was involved with new experimental generated. James had a following male new friends with Boris, But it is not having relationship with girls/woman or had to be followers friends girls and it has feeling to be embarrassing and was not following by girls. By the time, After his graduated for colleges student at High School Missouri was presented to be left from student and went off from High School after his was the graduated to remaining their the students. With aspirations to become a famous visual artist, James also was Young Adult Teenages at the ages is 18. He decides to find new way of new jobs for the New York City. He is the worker of Microsoft by his pursue as an individual independent game designer and if was the intermittently aware to James Families and James Sisters is following up by documentation owned of James. Before Men In Black At this time, Originally Names James Davis T. Johnson was an engineering of Microsoft professional programming of game development tools, During this time at Modern-age era of 2010's between is 2020's in the future. He figured out the extremely fast alien species disgusted by the human, When he looking up some chasing themselves behind with conutering as an Agent J and Agent K, The considered to be unknown alien species to be came more then serious are warning containments concerning on the entire Earth, Before they jumping off from bright street. And then he shocked are themselves. Sometimes later, James Davis was went off from the Microsoft, Once their his career is remaining as dropped from the game developer and designer but he did to see the memories before of pursues are alien-lifeform and humankind living in planets all around of United Stated of America and he was explained that having the wished to becoming are Agents fellowing new members of MIB New York City United Agents. Agent James Career As an the Young Adult teenager of 19-year-old Agent James was joined by MIB New York City United Agents gains with the following line-up groups male friends, Then after he started with the Agents suits to going straight to work and begin by the journey explorer whom to his investigator about the alien species is living life on the Planets and it is about the warping machine to entered the first times came the Re:Zero World as an may has the Agents members fellowing to goes around as an means to be Modern-Age World era during at the 200 years ago. He began with the documentation as their information more then his life as an allies but who was to be encountering by that parts was Rem and Ram. He was surprised that are both looking the younger then Maid clothes and followed to Boy and Girl numerous that many has the Agent members would coming into the Re:Zero World that also was requirement is defending by the planets are against with the Aliens species comes to life. Abilities Agent James could not having the magical attacks and skilled in Re:Zero World. He also was equipment to weaponry for Laser, Plasma, Pulzar, Rockets, Assault Rifle and numerous of many difference weapons. Weapons *'Assault Rifle': Agent James is skilled of Assault Rifle are equipmently tools for mechanics are skills to Agents as being to high damages with the highly fire rates. *'Plasma Hooker': Agent James equipment to Plasma Hooker an shooting only for alien species that are the caused of highly energy states of projectiles, Although among within the assaulted by the countering alien chains, To make their weapon is stronger more enough it will being more states by attacker, His special attacks has the triple waves shooting straight *'Rocket Launcher': Agent James also was the dangerous zone as an seemed to be rocket launcher. But it also was shooting through the rockets debris has killed is only for Aliens and other species. *'Pulzar Guns': Agent James was equipment the Pulzar Guns, designed by MIB. It is creating the pulzar many difference weaponry to make their own way are attacked the enemies. It can also was the medium/high/very high damaged has the upgradable on Pulzar Guns *'Laser Guns': An high experiment laser of technology for Agent James, Its also was the designed by James Davis and MIB. through the laser guns that have caused the raying burning through all around ability and cutting the flesh are burning with their species. Combats *'Duel Pulzar Guns': Agent James was skilled combat on the duel Pulzar Laser as his entering to the combat attack, managed with the punch and kicks is physically contains style like Call of Duty and acts an actual of the made through from the gimmick is forced their is gather then the combating might have current, It would no mistaking. Relationship Families James Davis families is very usually unique, They're also known for the smartest person with worker at the Agents United of Men In Black. They helped out by the civilization from invasion of alien threat species, James Davis also was having the children these 2 brothers, 2 sisters, 3 step-brother and step-sisters and other children. By the time they growth up from during in Modern-age era as an younger adult teenages Grandmother James Davis his own grandmother, According with his Grandson. Even she described that are upon future at lies to should to be carrying on the acknowledges. He will would to be taken their awareness own life and protecting their city and civilization humankind from being invasion by the aliens. Uncles Considering with following line-up families, Uncles having the referred to James Davis as an "World great strong uncle man in American" with the George and Kenny with of that president of New York City of the which contains the newest teenage-boy was colleagues student at some sort are professional his game programming in between is owned on the many various career. Through with his Uncles granted is great things very special is own their way and making his other way that has been explained. Step-Male Friends One of those are became new male friends. Who would to colleagues student helped out by James Davis primary works to Lead game programming, his friends career as an one of lead artist. Friends James Davis was fellowing the new friends by worker of Microsoft manager members after if believed turned to events somewhere that Men In Black, Before their leaves it noted said: "We're came in future at modern-age around 2024 for someday, I'll be back and take care by yourself with your friends." Following Friends Subaru that encountering first meet with Agent James, He would explained that requirement to protecting make their way in the distant of planet and universe from against with alien species threat by the other world of planets is own their way that attacked by the "worst universe of alien life-forms". he decided to joined with the following his friends to Subaru for new experiment to protecting their all civilization and species, even that meant it are coming from spawning of the alien threat and other species. Follower Friends Rem and Ram is encountering starting out initially are looking up is handled his the black business man suits known for Agent James. Rem and Ram eventually that are interesting to taller then small once themselves, He tells their about the upon from the other planets in during event of Men In Black going nearly from spawning by the alien threat and species. However, The granted documentation is confirmed are convinced with Maid of Rem and Ram to should requirement joining are crossover is decided to taken protecting by the all civilization and species from being attacked by the alien species and other of species from the other world and planets. Character Theme Song * Men In Black - Will Smith Trivia * According by the James Emirzian Waldementer, The character was birthday is January 24, 1997, as an the media-universe of owned the way with Independent anime animation crossover universe * Originally the characters was setting in Fandom of Men In Black, However. It declined was moved over to indie anime crossover series with Re:Zero and Men In Black. * Agent James was born from January 1997, And after he seems to be convinced cosplayer sets from Modern-Age era was roles as James Emirzian Waldementer in cosplayer and Anime character in sets into the Re:Zero and Men In Black * The idea of Men In Black character design, With his favorite movie of Men In Black movie series * Agent James seems to be appearance on independent anime animation crossover universe. Category:Re:Zero And Men In Black Characters Category:Cosplayer Category:Born from America Category:Member of Men In Black Category:Male Character Category:Living from New York City